Branded
by deadeb03
Summary: Vegeta's nightmares are putting his family, and the earth, in danger. What could possibly haunt the Saiyan Prince's past that much?
1. Chapter 1

Branded

Prologue

Vegeta moaned as he tossed his head back and forth. Sweat ran from his forehead, through his spiky hair, and soaked his pillow. His bare arms and chest glistened in the moonlight filtering through the sheer curtains as his muscles flexed tighter and tighter.

Bulma watched him from the safety of a chair on the far side of the room. It only took once for her to learn not to remain too close when Vegeta was in the throes of a nightmare. Luckily, her broken arm had healed quickly and it only pained her if she overworked it.

The ordeal was nearly over. Bulma knew this by the way Vegeta arched his back as though in extreme pain, his face screwed up in agony. Then the torture ended in a final gasp as he sat bolt upright in the middle of the bed, hands held in front of him.

His wide, ink-black eyes scanned the dimly lit bedroom, but Bulma knew he saw none of it. It was only the last part of this odd ritual; the finale of the nightmare that plagued him at least once every week. Finally, Vegeta collapsed backwards onto the drenched sheets, chest heaving as he sank back into a more peaceful sleep.

Bulma sighed with relief and removed her robe before crawling back into bed. The crisis was over once more and she hadn't had to resort to the tranquilizer gun hidden beneath the chair cushion. There may come a night the dream would prove too powerful for Vegeta to endure, but it was not this night.

The sheets were cold and damp against her bare skin, and Bulma carefully snuggled as close to Vegeta's body heat as she dared. She knew she wouldn't stay cold for long. After a few minutes, Vegeta sensed her in his sleep. Rolling onto his side, he pulled her against his hard chest and wrapped his arms around her, his cheek resting on her head. His slow, even breath tickled her ear, but she would never dream of moving. This was her favorite place in the whole world.

Chapter One

Trunks' eyes followed his mother around the kitchen over the enormous bowl of cereal he was devouring. Bulma yawned as she poured herself a cup of coffee, then sank into the seat opposite her son, propping her chin in her hand.

"Dad had another nightmare?" Trunks asked. Bulma's chin slipped from her hand in surprise and she bumped her cup, splashing drops of coffee on the tabletop.

"How did you know about that?" she demanded. She had deliberately kept Vegeta's problem a secret from his son, knowing how embarrassed the proud Saiyan Prince would be.

"Nightmares are for the weak!" Vegeta told her the first time she expressed concern about his dreams. Even after accidentally hurting her in his sleep, he refused to admit to having them.

"I heard you telling Grandpa about it months ago," Trunks admitted.

Bulma lowered her head and stared down into her coffee. She was ashamed to learn that conversation had been overheard by anyone, especially Trunks.

It had been only the third time Bulma woke to Vegeta's thrashing about in the middle of the night. The first two startled her so badly she left the room completely and slept on the couch in the living room. That time, she tried to wake him from his torture. Still asleep, he had reached out and snapped her forearm like a twig.

The next morning, he had no recollection of harming her during the night. Although he was concerned about her pain and admitted the possibility he might be partially responsible, he still denied having nightmares. A heated argument followed and Vegeta returned to his former bedroom for nearly three weeks.

They had maintained separate rooms during the beginning of their relationship, only coming together for a few passionate hours at a time. Then, after the defeat of the Androids, Vegeta began to remain with Bulma now and then for the entire night, yet still desired the privacy of his own room.

That all changed after Majin Buu, when Vegeta finally realized the importance of his family. Having lost both Bulma and Trunks to that monster, he understood and recognized the feeling of love. The pain he felt when they were dead, then the relief when they were wished back, were the strongest emotions he'd ever felt. Even his hatred for the long-dead Frieza paled in comparison to this feeling he had for his family. After that, he abandoned his own bedroom and moved in to Bulma's.

Bulma was the happiest she'd ever been. Vegeta was tender, yet passionate, in their lovemaking and held Bulma close all night just as she'd always wanted him to do. Everything was perfect; until the nightmares started a couple months later.

After the arm incident, she confided in her father while he tinkered with a project in his workroom. She admitted her fears of Vegeta's nightmares and worry that he could become even more violent in his sleep. He could destroy the entire continent if that was what his dreams led him to do. He certainly had sufficient power. That's when she acquired the tranquilizer gun.

"You shouldn't have been eavesdropping, Trunks," Bulma admonished, yet her voice lacked her usual severity.

"I didn't mean to," he said. "I was testing some wires for Grandpa inside the pod. Grandpa probably forgot I was in there."

"That certainly sounds like your Grandfather," Bulma sighed. "Well, since you already know, yes, he did have another nightmare."

Trunks fiddled with his spoon nervously. "Did you have to...you know...have to..."

"If you're asking if I had to tranquilize on him," Bulma interrupted, saving him from having to say the words, "the answer is no. I don't really think I'll need to. They don't seem to be changing at all. It's just more of an annoyance, really."

"Do you think they're about Buu? Or Cell? Or the Androids? Or Frieza?" Trunks counted his father's enemies off on his fingers.

"I have no idea," Bulma sighed again. "But it has to be the same dream, because they all play out the same way. For all I know they could be something that happened when he was a baby."

Trunks looked as if he were about to ask something else, but the sound of the back door slamming startled them both. Vegeta came striding into the kitchen, his training clothes already beginning to show sweat marks from his morning workout routine.

"What is taking you so long?" he demanded of Trunks. "I've been in the gravity chamber for an hour already!"

"Sorry, Dad," Trunks said, downing his entire glass of juice in one huge gulp. "I overslept."

"Saiyan warriors don't oversleep," Vegeta admonished. He then turned to Bulma and added, "Don't wait dinner for us."

Trunks groaned, but obediently followed his father out to the gravitational training room. He knew he was in for the hardest training torture of his life!

Chapter Two

Vegeta's energy blast missed Trunks' head my mere centimeters, burning the ends of his blond, Super Saiyan hair. He dodged to the left, directly in the path of another blast. This one caught him square in the stomach and drove him back into the far wall of the training room. He dropped, unceremoniously, to the floor where he lay panting.

"You're not concentrating!" Vegeta yelled.

"I know, I know," Trunks moaned as he struggled to his feet. His legs shook slightly, but at least they still held him upright. He got into a defensive stance just as his father flew at him, throwing a punch to Trunks' face.

Trunks caught Vegeta's fist and held it at bay while blocking a kick aimed at his ribs. Vegeta spun around and clipped his son on the side of the head with his elbow. Trunks, again, flew across the room and landed in a heap on the floor. This time, his power dropped too quickly and he lost control of his Super Saiyan level. His aura of energy dissipated and his hair and eyes went back to normal. Trunks rolled over onto his back with his arms and legs flung out, his chest heaving from exertion.

"You're not that hurt!" Vegeta scolded, powering down to normal. "What is your problem today?"

Trunks knew what he wanted to ask, but also knew his father wouldn't answer a direct question. He'd have to wheedle the information he wanted from him. Luckily, he'd inherited that skill from his mother.

"I guess I'm still exhausted from the dream I had last night," Trunks said, struggling to sit up. "Do you have nightmares about fighting, too?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"Warriors do not have nightmares!" Vegeta snapped. Turning his back on his son, he punched a button on the computer console. The whir of the chamber changed pitch as the gravity returned to normal. He then picked up two towels and tossed one to Trunks.

"But everyone has nightmares," Trunks persisted, wiping the sweat from his face. "Even Mom said she still has bad dreams about the planet Namek."

Vegeta didn't comment as he methodically toweled off his face, arms and chest.

"My worst nightmares are about being trapped inside of Buu," Trunks admitted shyly, glancing at Vegeta out of the corner of his eyes for any reaction. When he still received no offered information, Trunks' spirit sank. He would have to resort to a direct assault. "What are your nightmares about?"

Vegeta draped the towel around his neck and faced Trunks. "Warriors don't have nightmares," he repeated in a dead calm voice, then began walking toward the door. "Training is over."

Trunks jumped to his feet with renewed energy. In a streak of color, he ran to intercept Vegeta, blocking his exit from the gravity chamber. Vegeta stood, looking down at his son who faced him defiantly.

"But you are having nightmares!" Trunks shouted. "What are they about? If you tell us, maybe we could help you stop them!"

When Vegeta didn't move or even look like he was going to answer, Trunks lost control. He began pounding on his father's chest in frustration.

"You have to stop those nightmares!" he cried out.

The boy's punches didn't phase Vegeta in the slightest. In fact, he was a little annoyed that Trunks didn't use his full strength against him. These blows were that of a child, not the Saiyan warrior he was training to be.

"You hurt Mom! If you don't stop, you could kill her one night!" Trunks continued. He could barely keep the tears from his eyes as he added, "Then I would kill you!"

The threat caught Vegeta's attention more than anything else Trunks had said or done. In one fluid movement, he caught him with one hand and picked his son up by the neck. Trunks' wide eyes were level with Vegeta's narrowed ones, their faces were so close he could feel the heat radiating off Vegeta.

"Are you threatening me?" Vegeta asked in a voice just above a whisper.

Trunks' couldn't speak because Vegeta was cutting off his air supply. He nodded the best he could against the hand holding him in the air. Even though he was afraid of his father's wrath, he knew it would be worse if he backed down now.

A half smile spread across Vegeta's face and his hand loosened enough for Trunks to breath once more.

"Now you're beginning to sound more like a Saiyan," Vegeta said proudly. He let his son drop to the floor and left the training room without looking back.

Trunks sat on the floor rubbing his neck and staring after Vegeta. A slow smile spread across his face. He didn't know what he finally did right, but the look of pride in his father's eyes was certainly worth it.

Chapter Three

The next two weeks, neither Bulma or Trunks brought up the subject of Vegeta's nightmares. They both hoped each night it wouldn't happen again, and were relieved in the morning when it hadn't.

Trunks trained with his father as usual, but Vegeta began to treat his son differently. Trunks' threat to kill him only seemed to raise the Saiyan's opinion of his son. There was more respect in the way they sparred than before, and Trunks had even been able to suggest a few new techniques to try.

Even Bulma noticed the subtle change in Vegeta. He was more relaxed than she'd ever seen him, and he spent more time with his son outside of the training room. She was getting a little jealous of all the attention Trunks received, even though the attention he lavished on her at night more than made up for it.

Trunks used the extra time with Vegeta to ask the Saiyan Prince about the many battles he'd been in and about his home planet. Bulma cringed at the gory details he insisted on embellishing in his tales to Trunks, but didn't want to say anything to break the bond the two had formed.

With all the stories Vegeta shared with Trunks, Bulma noticed that none of them were very happy ones. Victorious, but not happy. No pleasant childhood memories of playing games or going on family outings with his parents. Not even a mention of any friends. She knew his life as a prince had been hard, but hadn't realized how sad it also must have been.

"So what was King Vegeta's palace like before Frieza showed up?" Trunks asked at supper one night. Vegeta paused in mid chew and swallowed hard, forcing the food down his throat.

"I don't remember," he said vaguely. Suddenly, he pushed himself from the table and strode from the room.

Vegeta's sudden withdrawal confused Trunks, but a warning look from Bulma told him to let it go. She understood his moods enough by now to know when he wanted to be alone. The sound of the back door closing confirmed her suspicions. He was either going to spend some time in the gravity chamber or fly off to a mountaintop somewhere.

It was late when Vegeta returned. Trunks was already asleep, but Bulma was sitting up in their bed reading a technology magazine. She peered at Vegeta over the top of her magazine as he undressed. She loved watching the way his muscles undulated as he moved; fluid yet hard as a rock. Even the many scars that marked his skin couldn't mask the sheer beauty of his perfect physique.

Vegeta caught her watching him before she disappeared behind the magazine once more. He smiled wickedly as he climbed into bed next to her, but Bulma seemed to be engrossed in her reading. He sidled as close to her as he could without actually touching her. When she still ignored him, Vegeta began to play with the ties at the shoulder of her nightgown.

Slowly, still without touching her skin, he pulled the tail of the ribbon until the bow came loose. He tugged until the ribbons were free from each other and the front of Bulma's nightgown sagged dangerously low on that side.

Bulma could feel Vegeta's body heat all along her one side, which made the other feel ice cold. His warm breath danced over her now bare shoulder and she broke out in goose bumps. It was delicious torture, and she wondered how long she could hold out pretending to be interested in her magazine instead of the man beside her.

Vegeta leaned in close as he reached around Bulma's magazine to untie the ribbons on her other shoulder. His musky scent filled her nostrils and she closed her eyes as the desire for his touch engulfed her.

His breath was now on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. As the tie on her far shoulder was worked free and the front of her nightgown fell, exposing her sensitive skin to the cool air, her fingers went numb. The magazine slipped from her grasp and fell, forgotten, to the floor.

Chapter Four

It began as the others always did. Bulma woke from only an hour's worth of sleep to Vegeta's twitching and shaking. Not from fear, but mirth. Vegeta, the proud Prince of all Saiyans, was actually giggling in his sleep!

Bulma sighed and disengaged herself from his arms. It seemed as if the nightmares hadn't been alleviated after all. She glanced at the clock as she put on her robe and moaned. If this dream took as long as the others, she would only get two hours of rest in before she had to get up and make breakfast for Trunks. She was debating on whether or not to sleep on the couch when Vegeta started talking.

"No, don't go," he mumbled in his sleep. "I won't let you."

Bulma froze. This was new. She'd never heard him talk in his sleep before. She looked closer at him and saw such a peaceful, happy expression on his face that he looked like an entirely different person. Bulma thought him handsome before, but now he looked completely irresistible.

She started to reach out her hand to touch his face when his smile faltered. His eyebrows drew together in a look of sadness and a tear actually slid from one closed eye. Bulma's eyes also filled with tears at his sorrow. She crept closer and gingerly sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"NO!"

Vegeta's sudden shout surprised Bulma. She jumped back to her feet, but wasn't fast enough to dodge his flying fist. His blow caught her directly in the kidneys and sent her sprawling to the floor in agony. She cursed herself for knowing better than getting close to him when he dreamed. The chair across the room seemed miles away, but slowly she crawled toward it, her back shooting daggers of pain into her chest and legs.

By the time she finally reached the chair, Vegeta's nightmare had escalated beyond what she considered normal. He beat the bed with his fists and tossed his head back and forth. Bulma could feel the energy he was emitting all the way over to where she sat on the floor, leaning against the chair. With one shaking hand, she withdrew the gun from its hiding place.

Vegeta's hair flashed from black to white and back again. He was actually powering up to a Super Saiyan in his sleep! Bulma could only stare at him, open mouthed and frozen in place.

"Shoot him!"

Bulma looked up and saw Trunks standing in the doorway. He wore only shorts, and his hair was sleep tousled, but his face was deadly serious. She aimed the gun at Vegeta, but her hands shook so bad, she couldn't pull the trigger.

"You've got to shoot him, Mom!" Trunks urged. "His power's growing too high!"

Sure enough, when Bulma stopped focusing on the barrel of the gun and looked at the man she was aiming at, she nearly dropped the gun altogether. Vegeta had stopped thrashing about, but now lay as if his arms and legs were bound by invisible shackles. He'd reached Super Saiyan 2 level and the air around him crackled with energy.

"I can't!" Bulma cried and dropped her shaking arms hopelessly.

In a split second, Trunks appeared by her side and took the gun from her hands. He pointed it at his father and calmly pulled the trigger three times. They both held their breath as they waited for the tranquilizers to take effect.

Trunks could feel Vegeta's power level slowly falling and lowered the gun. He knew he'd only done what needed doing, but the calm way he'd shot his own father surprised even himself. In the back of his head, he could imagine Vegeta saying, "Now you're acting like a Saiyan!"

A full minute passed before Vegeta's power level returned to normal. Cautiously, Bulma and Trunks crept toward the bed, only relaxing when they heard the deep, even breathing of sleep. Bulma pulled the small tranquilizer darts from Vegeta's bicep. The three tiny needle pricks were in a straight line and perfectly spaced apart.

"Trunks," Bulma asked suspiciously, "where did you learn how to shoot a gun like that?"

He smiled sheepishly as he handed the gun to his mother. "I guess all that practice shooting zombies paid off. And you said video games were a waste of time."

Bulma smiled and draped one arm over Trunks' shoulders, giving him a grateful squeeze. He helped her to her feet, and together they stood beside the bed and watched Vegeta sleep.

"Do you think he'd have another nightmare tonight?" Trunks asked.

"I doubt it," Bulma answered. "Dad put a dream suppressant in with the tranquilizer. It's not safe to use too often, but it's fine for emergencies."

"What about...next time?" Trunks asked hesitantly.

"I don't want a next time!" Bulma said and strode angrily over to her dresser. She nearly pulled the drawers completely out as she grabbed out her clothes. "I want answers! This has got to stop!"

Chapter Five

"Bulma! Trunks! What a surprise! What brings you all they way out here?" Chi Chi asked as they climbed out of the Capsule Corp. hoverjet.

"Sorry about dropping in like this," Bulma apologized, "but I need to talk to Goku. Is he around?"

"He and Goten left right after breakfast this morning," Chi Chi said, "but I don't know where they would be. I couldn't even tell you what direction they went. It seems like the only time they stick around here is when they're hungry."

"Damn!" Bulma swore. She stood with one hand shading her eyes and scanned the mountain range as if she could spot the father and son duo. "What do I do now?"

"Goten's only about a half mile over that way," Trunks said, pointing into the thick mountain forest.

"What? Really?" Bulma asked, amazed. "How can you tell?"

"Come on, Mom," Trunks said, rolling his eyes. "I've fused with Goten like a hundred times. Don't you think I'd be able to sense his energy by now?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks, son!" Bulma began to follow Trunks down the path leading into the woods, then paused and turned back to Chi Chi. "Sorry to rush off like this, Chi Chi, but I've got to talk to Goku and hurry back home." Then she gave a quick wave before disappearing into the cool shade of the trees.

The path was well worn, but not very wide. Bulma had to stop a few times to disengage her clothes from the many thorny bushes along it. Trunks, however seemed to be able to easily avoid all of them and was soon far ahead of her.

Bulma could hear Goku and the boys before she could see them. Their laughter rang out loud and clear over the sound of rushing water. When she reached the clearing, Trunks had already stripped down to his underwear and was cannon-balling into a small lake in which Goku and Goten already bobbed.

"Hey there, Bulma!" Goku shouted and waved. Just then, Trunks hit the water, sending a huge splash into the air to rain down on his Saiyan friends. Goku spit out a mouthful of water and laughed as Trunks resurfaced. "That was a good one, Trunks!"

"Goku!" Bulma called over the noise of the splashing water. "I need to talk to you. Could you come out here so I don't have to shout."

"Oh, OK." Goku swam to the grassy bank where Bulma stood. He placed his hands on the bank and vaulted himself out of the water. Bulma gasped and quickly spun around.

"Goku! Warn me next time, will you?!"

"What?" Goku asked, confused. Then he glanced down and laughed. "Oh! Sorry, Bulma. Just a sec."

Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him naked, but they were just kids back then. Seeing his gleaming, dripping adult physique made her feel like she was somehow cheating on Vegeta. But, she had to admit to herself, the Saiyans certainly had gorgeous bodies.

"Is this better?" Goku asked.

She turned around to find that he had, indeed, put on pants. But since he hadn't been able to dry off first, the usually loose material was sticking to his legs in all the wrong places. Water still dripped from his hair and ran in rivulets down his muscular chest and into his belt. Bulma swallowed hard and forced her eyes up to his face.

"Much better," she lied.

As she followed Goku over to sit on a fallen log next to a waterfall to talk, she noticed how smooth his skin was. She knew he'd been in many tough battles, yet his back and chest remained unscarred. It made her wonder just how bad Vegeta's fights had been to leave him marked inside and out.

"So what's up?"

Now that Bulma was here, she wasn't exactly sure how to begin. She had to explain Vegeta's problem in order to help him, but didn't want to dishonor him in any way. Especially to Goku. Vegeta would never forgive her for that.

"It's about Vegeta," she began hesitantly. "He's been having some really bad nightmares, but last night was the worst."

"So that's what it was," Goku said. His sudden change from laughter to seriousness was eerie. "I felt him powering up all the way up here. So you said he was dreaming?"

Bulma nodded. "It's been happening nearly every week, but somehow last night was different."

"So did he do anything...dangerous?" he asked quietly.

"No." Bulma looked over to where the boys played in the water. "We shot him with a tranquilizer gun. Well, actually, Trunks did," she admitted.

"Trunks? Really?" Goku followed her gaze to the lake. "That must have been hard for him. So does Vegeta ever tell you what his nightmares are about?"

She shook her head. "He claims he doesn't have them. Either he doesn't want to tell me, or he really doesn't remember having them."

"Hmmm." Goku sat quietly for a minute, then asked, "So what can I do to help?"

"I honestly don't know," Bulma said with a short laugh. "I just want it to stop and you're the only one I could think of that might be able to help me. You're Saiyan, too, and probably the only one who really understands him."

"But if he doesn't want to tell you about them, he sure wouldn't tell me. And if he really doesn't remember dreaming, I don't know what I could do," Goku admitted. "I don't know everything he went through before coming to Earth and I don't think even I could read a complex mind like Vegeta's." Suddenly, he sat up straight and snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Bulma asked, but Goku didn't answer. Instead, he jumped up and ran over to retrieve the rest of his clothing.

"Goten!" he called once he was dressed. The boys stopped splashing each other and swam nearer. "Bulma and I are going to visit an old friend. If we're not back by dark, be sure to tell your mom."

"OK," Goten said with a smile. He was used to his father disappearing on a moment's notice.

"Good luck, Mom," Trunks said. Bulma thought he looked older and more serious than normal and was glad he could spend this time with the carefree Goten. Vegeta only believed in training the next generation to be stronger than the current one, but she believed that kids should act like kids instead of warriors.

"So what 'old friend' are we going to visit?" Bulma asked.

Goku just smiled slyly and placed two fingers on his forehead, concentrating as he prepared for instant transmission. When he found his destination, he placed one hand on Bulma's shoulder. The scenery wavered before her eyes, then disappeared altogether.

Chapter Six

Even before his eyes opened, Vegeta knew something wasn't right. Not only did his head feel fuzzy, but there was no warm body against his. No smell of lavender soap in his nostrils. No hair tickling his chin. No soft flesh in his hands.

He always woke before Bulma. Where was she? What was different about today? Why did she get up so early after the long night of lovemaking last night? Was something wrong? Did something happen he should know about?

The questions hurt his head and he knew the only way to answer them was to get up and look for her. But when he sat up, the bed seemed to want to tip and sway, so he lay back until the feeling passed. Using more effort than he believed necessary, he forced his eyes open.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself.

Now that he could focus on one point, he tried sitting up again. The wave of vertigo was much less prominent, but his stomach still did a rolling flip and his head pounded in protest. He sat on the edge of the bed and held his throbbing head in his hands. When he was sure he wasn't going to vomit, he sat up straighter and looked over at the bedside clock.

"What?" he shouted, the pain in his head forgotten as the shock of the time took precedence. "This can't be right!"

Vegeta made his shaky way over to the window and pulled the cord to open the drapes. Bright sunlight poured into the darkened room and blinded him.

"How could I sleep until the afternoon?" he wondered, scrubbing his light-sensitive eyes with his fists. When his pupils finally decided to retract, he was able to focus on the room around him.

Clothes were scattered on the floor around Bulma's dresser, in which the drawers still stood open. Since she was usually such a stickler to neatness, Vegeta puzzled over what might have made her in such a hurry to leave without telling him. Thinking she may have left a note, he began to search the room more closely.

What he found was not a note or clue to where she had gone, but it did answer the questions as to why he'd slept so long and how he came to feel so horrid. Half hidden by Bulma's discarded nightgown on the chair, was a tranquilizer gun. In the trash can he also found the three small darts missing from the chamber of the gun.

"That bitch!" Vegeta swore and crushed the gun in one fist.

Too angry to even wonder why he'd been tranquilized, he stormed down the hall to Trunk's room. He already sensed his son was nowhere near the house, but wanted to see if there were any clues as to where they may have gone. There weren't.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake," came a high-pitched voice from the stairway. The sound grated on his already raw nerves and he forced himself not to fire an energy blast at it. He turned around to find Bulma's mother standing at the top of the steps holding a covered, silver tray.

"Where is she!" he demanded.

"Vegeta, dear," she giggled. "If you keep running around the house like that, you're going to catch your death of cold."

Vegeta looked down and realized in his haste and anger he had not yet dressed. Unashamed, he stood his ground and glared at her.

"Where is Bulma?!" he growled.

"Oh, she flew off somewhere with Trunks," she answered with a casual flip of her hand. "She just told me to check in on you every now and then and bring you this when you woke up."

She held out the tray and removed the lid to reveal a glass of water and bottle of pain reliever. Vegeta wanted to refuse the offering, but his dry mouth and throbbing head wouldn't let him. Gruffly, he grabbed the medicine and downed it with the entire glass of water. Without another word, he went back into the bedroom to dress.

Vegeta wandered out to the gravity chamber, but didn't have the energy to train. The drug had worn off enough to allow his stomach to become hungry again, but he was too angry to eat.

He stood staring out the window with his arms crossed, waiting for the hoverjet to return. His irritation grew until he could even taste it on the tip of his tongue. How dare she treat him like this! Why in the world would she drug him and then leave without a single word?

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he instantaneously sensed two things. One was the smell of Bulma behind him. The second was the presence of another.

"Kakarot!"

Chapter Seven

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku said enthusiastically. He didn't seem to notice the tense way the other Saiyan stood with his back to them.

"What are you doing here, Kakarot?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"He just brought me home by instant transmission," Bulma explained. Unlike Goku, she could sense Vegeta's hostility. She knew they'd have to proceed carefully if they hoped to gain his cooperation.

Vegeta turned around and glared at Goku. "So, now you can leave." Then he faced Bulma with a frown. "I guess I don't have to ask where you've been. I assume Trunks was with you?"

Bulma nodded. "He's still with Goten. We came back to talk to you alone."

"About what?" he asked and turned back to face the window. "Drugging me in my sleep and sneaking off? This should be interesting."

Bulma hung her head. In her hurry to find an answer to his problem, she'd completely ignored his feelings. They'd spent so many years living under the same roof, yet going about their own business. Most of that time, Bulma never knew where Vegeta was or when he would show up. Now that they'd become a true family, she should have remembered to at least leave him a note.

"I didn't sneak off..." Bulma protested weakly, but was cut off by a loud sniff from Vegeta.

"Do you remember anything unusual about last night, Vegeta?" Goku cut in.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at him. "What do you mean 'unusual'?"

"I sensed you going Super Saiyan. Do you remember doing it?"

Vegeta gave an incredulous laugh. "Why would I go Super Saiyan in my sleep in my own home?"

"That's what we want to know," Bulma said. "We need to find out how to stop the nightmares you've been having."

"Nightmares?" Vegeta threw up his hands in exasperation. "How many times have I told you I don't have nightmares?!"

"Then you don't remember anything about last night?" Goku asked. "You have no idea why you powered up so high?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Vegeta roared. "All I know is that in my sleep that woman shot me with a tranquilizer gun!"

"I shot you!"

They all spun around to find Trunks standing in the doorway. He strode into the room with the confidence of a man and stood before his father. His face showed no fear or remorse, and his eyes flashed with an unspoken challenge.

"Trunks..." Bulma began. He held up a hand and silenced her, his eyes still locked with Vegeta's.

"I shot you with the tranquilizer gun," Trunks repeated. "You were powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and endangering mom. So blame me if you have to, but if there's a next time..." He left the unfinished threat hanging in the air between them, his intent gaze never faltering.

Vegeta studied Trunks. He then looked to Bulma for confirmation. A slight nod and the tears in her eyes convinced him Trunks was telling the truth. He thought about the terrible possibility that he was capable of destroying his family without even knowing about it.

"So what am I supposed to do about it?" Vegeta sighed. "How can I stop something I don't even know about? Are you planning on reading my thoughts while I sleep, Kakarot?"

Goku waved his hands in front of him and laughed nervously. "Oh, no! I wouldn't dream of doing that! I'm just the transportation!"

"We're going to try this," Bulma said and picked up a clear, glass ball from the chair behind her. "We borrowed this from Baba."

"A crystal ball?" Vegeta asked skeptically. "What are you planning on doing with that? Reading my fortune?"

"Think of it as a video camera focused on your sleeping mind," Bulma explained. "It will record your thoughts at night so the next day you can see what's been bothering you."

Vegeta took the offered ball almost as if he expected it to bite him. He looked into it, but only saw his own reflection.

"Well, I've got to be going," Goku said suddenly. "Baba made me promise to come right back and do a whole list of chores to be able to borrow that ball, so be careful with it. Good luck!" With a smile and a wave, Goku disappeared.

"I'll give it a try, but I still don't think it's going to work," Vegeta announced. Satisfied with that answer, Bulma went to the kitchen to make them all something to eat. He then turned to Trunks. "So did you really think you could just shoot me and get away with it?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

Trunks gulped, but stood his ground. "It was three times," he clarified.

Vegeta nodded and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Then pushups in 300 times gravity should be no problem for a Saiyan warrior like you."

Trunks had to use all his will power to keep a serious expression on his face instead of smiling giddily. "Yes, sir!" he said and headed for the training room, his father's pride making even this demeaning task worthwhile.

Chapter Eight

Laughter echoed off the cliffs and down to the slow moving river between them. From between rocks and bushes, two small figures moved in a game of cat and mouse. The mouse, a thin, blonde girl in a simple dress. The cat, a short, black-haired boy in clothes made of the finest material.

The girl crawled between two thick bushes. She was completely hidden from sight and lay as quiet as she could, covering her mouth with her hands to hold her laughter in. Between the leaves, she watched and listened for any sign of her pursuer.

"Got you!"

Suddenly, the girl was lifted straight into the air. Strong hands held her waist as they floated several feet above the ground. She uncovered her mouth and let the laughter bubble forth.

"Hold still, Beli! I don't want to drop you!"

"Sorry, Vegeta," she said, but couldn't contain her giggles for long. Vegeta sighed and easily hoisted her up into his arms.

"So now that I've caught you," he said, smiling down at her, "what should I do with you?"

Beli threw her arms around his neck and looked down at the ground far below them. "How about setting us back down," she suggested. "You know how much I hate heights."

"Hmmm," Vegeta considered as they floated down nearer the rocky ground. "Nope. You'll just run off again, and I'm tired of chasing you." He changed directions and hovered just above the river. Beli screamed and clung tighter to Vegeta.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" He tried to pry her arms from his neck, but she just wiggled around until she was able to also wrap her legs around his waist. Finally, he gave up. Taking a deep breath, he dropped both of them into the middle of the chilly water.

Underwater, Beli's long hair floated around them, enclosing them in their own private world. She unwound her legs and eased herself down until they were nose to nose. His black eyes stared into her green ones as long as their lungs would allow. Then, reluctantly, they kicked for the surface.

"You're crazy!" Beli laughed, gasping for air.

"You noticed!" Vegeta laughed back. "And here I was trying to keep it a secret from you all this time."

"A secret? If you keep all your secrets this badly, I'm in big trouble!" Beli laughed, but he could tell, behind her smile, she was truly worried.

He tenderly brushed her wet hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "I would never let this secret out and risk losing you," he vowed. "I'm never going to let you go!"

Beli hugged him tightly, but the cold water had become too much for her and she shivered. Without breaking their embrace, Vegeta lifted them out of the water and flew them back to their picnic blanket. He drew the blanket around her and picked up the half empty food basket.

"I'd better get you dried off before you get sick," Vegeta said and led her into the small, hidden cave they used as their secret meeting place. He stacked an armload of wood and used an energy blast to set them on fire. Soon, the cave glowed with warmth and flickering light.

"I wish I could learn how to do that," Beli said, moving as close to the fire as she dared and wringing the water from her hair. "It sure would make cooking go faster."

"Let me help you." Vegeta stood close behind Beli and carefully worked his hands through her hair, the water running down his arm and dripping to the ground. When he finished, he lifted her hair up and kissed the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Vegeta," Beli began, leaning back against him, "I'm scared. I'm just a servant in your father's house. You are a prince! If anyone finds out about us ..."

"I won't let that happen," he whispered in her ear. "And when father goes off to fight with Frieza, we'll be free to be together without having to hide. I promise."

Beli turned in Vegeta's arms and cupped his face in her hands. "I have been branded into your service, so I will always be with you. But what if you have to go off to fight? Will you forget all about me?"

"Never!" he protested. With one finger, he pulled the neck of her dress down until he uncovered the symbol burned into her skin just above her heart. Tenderly, he placed his lips on his royal symbol, relishing her sharp intake of breath. "I could never forget you. You may have my symbol branded on your skin," he opened his shirt and placed her hand on his chest, "but I have yours on my heart."

The lovers curled up together in the blanket next to the fire, unaware that their secret nest was being watched. Their observer was well hidden behind the many thick bushes on the cliffside, his telescope locked in on the entrance to the cave. A cruel smile spread across his face as he watched them in the firelight.

Chapter 9

"Prince Vegeta! Where have you been? And just look at your clothes! What have you been doing?"

Vegeta ignored the servant's questions and strode passed him, heading toward his bedroom to change. After such a perfect day, the last thing he wanted was a confrontation with his father's valet. The older man jogged to keep up with him.

"King Vegeta has been looking for you all day!" he panted. "You are to go to his chambers immediately! It's very important!"

"I'm sure it is," Vegeta sighed, "but I'm going to change now. He can at least wait that long, can't he?"

"It had better be quick," he warned. "King Vegeta is in a foul mood and having to wait for your return has not helped it!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but changed faster than he normally would have. King Vegeta was a strict ruler at best, a veritable tyrant when provoked. The strongest warrior on the planet, he'd won many battles to be able to claim his crown. His father wanted the best for his son and expected him to become the strongest Saiyan in history by pushing him as hard as possible.

"So where is he?" King Vegeta's voice echoed off the stone and glass of his royal chambers.

Despite his usual cocky attitude toward his father, Vegeta winced. Looking back, he thought maybe he shouldn't have dallied so long with Beli. "You called, Your Highness?" Vegeta asked with a formal bow.

"I called a long time ago!" King Vegeta shouted. "Where have you been? Oh, never mind. I don't really care. Come with me."

Vegeta followed the king into a small, private room. He waited patiently while his father paced back and forth in irritation.

"Frieza has contacted us," King Vegeta began. "He plans to be here soon and expects everything to be ready for him."

"Everything is ready," Vegeta reassured him. "We have the strongest warriors in the universe."

"And it's our responsibility to keep it that way!" the king said. "It is your duty as a prince to honor your race."

Vegeta looked confused. "Of course, Your Highness. I would do anything for the Saiyan people."

"Good!" King Vegeta smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder. "Because your seed has already been purchased."

"My seed? Purchased?" Vegeta struggled to comprehend exactly what his father was telling him.

"Yes! And by the family of an excellent warrior, too! The ceremony will begin immediately," he announced and headed for the door.

"Ceremony? Wait!" Vegeta called. The king paused and turned to his son. "You're not talking about the Procreation Ceremony, are you?"

"That's right," he agreed. "The family paid well for your seed. You should consider it an honor and a privilege to be chosen so young."

"I do," Vegeta said. "But can't this wait? Why does it have to be right now?"

"The fee has already been paid," King Vegeta said.

"So who is this woman?" Vegeta asked. He wanted to flat out refuse, but couldn't risk dishonoring his father, the King of Saiyans.

"Ruga."

"Ruga?" Vegeta sputtered. "The First Class Ruga?"

"Is there another one?" The King flung open the door and led the way down the long hallway.

"But she's over twice my age!" he protested, reluctantly following.

"There is no age requirement for the Procreation Ceremony," the king reminded him. "You are the youngest to undergo the ceremony, but you have seen two full moons already. I assume you know what is expected of you."

"Yes, but..."

King Vegeta spun furiously on his son. "Are you refusing this task?! Are you refusing a direct order from your king?!"

"No, sire," Vegeta answered, hanging his head in defeat. He followed his father the rest of the way down the hall toward the preparation chamber. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Your highness, I was so busy training that I did not get a chance to eat. Give me time to go down to the kitchens so I will be better able to perform my duties."

"I will send for something while you are being cleansed," the king said dismissively.

Vegeta suppressed a sigh. He hadn't really expected his excuse to work. Beli would probably hear of the ceremony through the servant grapevine soon anyway. He just hoped she would understand he had no choice in this matter and he would make it up to her somehow.

Servants stripped the prince and washed him with sacred oils while the priest circled him, chanting the prayer of fertility. When finished, Vegeta was covered in a robe of plush fabric and fed special foods for stamina. All this in preparation of breeding the strongest Saiyan warriors.

Vegeta was led to the Procreation Chamber between rows of his fellow warriors. He paused at the door and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, my prince," a voice whispered from his right. "I'll take care of any...tasks...while you are occupied."

"Whatever you say, Raditz," Vegeta mumbled, having no idea what the Third Class soldier meant. His mind was too busy warring over his feelings for Beli and his duty to king and race.

Resolving to finish as quickly as possible, Vegeta stepped across the threshold and into the chamber. The door slid closed behind him, the lock falling securely into place. There was no turning back now.

Chapter 10

A week later, the lock to the Procreation Chamber finally lifted. Vegeta emerged, irritable and exhausted. He couldn't believe it took that long for the sensors to confirm a successful fertilization!

The ordeal was certainly not as pleasurable as it would have been with Beli.

Ruga had insisted on training any time they were not mating, eating, or sleeping. At first she wanted to make sure he was worth the money her family had paid for his seed. When he succeeded at impressing her, she wanted him to teach her any new fighting technique he used. Now, Vegeta was completely spent, physically and emotionally. As he made his way to his bedroom for some much deserved rest, he met Raditz in the hallway.

"Congratulations, Prince," Raditz said with a cocky grin.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped and strode passed him with as much dignity as he could muster.

"I'll have something sent up to you from the kitchen!" Raditz called after him and walked off the other way with a deep chuckle.

Vegeta dismissed Raditz's comments as he closed his bedroom door and sighed. The bed on the other side of the room looked inviting, but he was too tired to make it that far. He pulled out a chair from the side table and dropped himself into it, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. It was the first time he was able to completely relax since his picnic lunch with Beli so long ago.

The knock on the door was almost too soft to hear, but the savory smells caught Vegeta's attention. "Enter," he ordered, opening his eyes but not lifting his head.

The door swung open to reveal Beli with a heavily laden tray of food. Vegeta smiled weakly and motioned for her to close the door.

"You are a sight for sore eyes," he said. "A beautiful flower bearing food."

Beli gave him a small smile as she placed the tray next to him, but did not touch him or look him in the eyes. While Vegeta attacked the food, she prepared his bed and laid out clean clothes.

"Wait," Vegeta said when she reached for the empty tray. He took her hand and pulled her toward him until she was straddling his legs. Then he reached his arms around her waist and hugged her, laying his head on her chest.

Beli neither hugged him back nor pushed him away. Silently, she sat on his lap, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders. Vegeta listened to the beat of her heart and breathed deeply of her scent. He'd always loved the way she smelled of the kitchen, but there was also another smell today. A familiar one. The recognition of that scent made him tense with anger.

"Raditz," he whispered savagely.

"Yes," Beli whispered back.

Vegeta could hear pain in that one softly spoken word. He looked closer at the arm in front of him and noticed the bruises, some new and some days old. He began to shake, wanting nothing more than to hunt the other man down and tear him limb from limb with his bare hands.

"No, Vegeta," Beli said as if she could read his mind. "You can't just kill him. How would you explain it to the king?"

"But he had no right!" Vegeta protested, lifting his head to look into her face.

She placed one hand on his cheek and shook her head sadly. "I may be branded with your house's name, but you have not openly claimed me as your own. He had every right." She paused before continuing. "He already knew about our meeting place."

Vegeta's eyes opened wide with shock. He thought they'd been so careful, so smart. How did an idiot like Raditz figure it out? What could he do about it? Beli placed her forehead on Vegeta's.

"I am a slave," she reminded him. "The king doesn't care what Raditz does to me, and you can't claim me as your mate. He just did it to annoy you."

"Well it worked!" Vegeta said angrily. "I may not be able to kill one of my father's warriors, but I can certainly keep him from touching you ever again! First thing in the morning, I'm going to get him transferred to a scouting team! I'm going to make him regret what he did to you with every fiber of his being!"

"Just be careful, Vegeta," Beli sighed. "Raditz may not be as strong as you are, but he is as sneaky as a snake. He doesn't strike unless he knows he's protected."

Vegeta thought back to the comments Raditz made to him both before and after he was locked up in the Procreation Chamber. "He wanted me to find out!" he said suddenly. "But why?"

"Can we please not talk about Raditz?" Beli asked, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

Vegeta wiped the wet trail with his thumb. "I can't stand it! You're covered with his scent!"

"And you smell like Ruga," she accused, forcing a smile to lighten his mood. "And you look like you've just returned from battle."

"I did," he moaned, making her laugh. "And you're right, I reek of her odor. Join me in a bath and we'll wash each other clean. I don't want you to go back to the kitchen tonight."

"But I have to …"

"Don't go," Vegeta interrupted. Despite the other man's smell, he buried his face in her chest and hugged her tight. "I won't let you."

Chapter 11

"Put Raditz on a scouting team? Why would you bother me with this today?" King Vegeta asked as he paced irritably before his throne. "Frieza will be here in a matter of hours! I don't have time to deal with your petty squabbles!"

Vegeta held his temper. He knew the pressure the king was under and didn't dare get him angry. He was still exhausted from the week spent with Ruga and the night with Beli. He was no match for the king that morning.

"Then give me the power to assign him as I see fit," Vegeta suggested. The king waved his hand in dismissal and Vegeta went to make the arrangements.

"I want you by my side when Frieza arrives!" King Vegeta called out after him. "So no disappearing acts today!"

Vegeta found Raditz with a couple of his buddies, lounging about the palace, drinking as much of the royal wine as possible. They were laughing so hard together none of them noticed the arrival of the prince.

"Raditz!" Vegeta shouted over the noise. The other two immediately stood and saluted, but not Raditz. He remained seated, his feet resting on the table.

"Speak of the devil," Raditz drawled, holding his mug high. "I salute you mighty Prince! Maybe if you'd had more practice, it wouldn't have taken an entire week to breed a bitch in heat."

"You're drunk, Raditz," Vegeta said from between his teeth. His fists were clenched so tight his knuckles turned bone-white.

"That's right," Raditz agreed and drank the rest of the contents in his mug. "And now I am going to have a little fun before you ship me off to some barren planet on the edge of the galaxy." He got to his feet and swayed slightly before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Vegeta disappeared and was suddenly in front of Raditz. His friends gasped and took an involuntary step backwards. Raditz blinked his bleary eyes down at the younger man.

"I suggest you two return to your barracks before you also find yourselves on 'some barren planet on the edge of the galaxy'," Vegeta warned, his eyes still locked on Raditz. The two warriors turned and practically stumbled over each other in their race to escape the prince's wrath.

Raditz leaned down, his stinking breath in Vegeta's face. "So, did you tell daddy all about your little distraction? Is he going to let a Tuffle slave become queen of the Saiyans? Or maybe you talked him into letting you keep her as a pet. If so, can I pet her every now and then?"

His laughter was abruptly cut short by Vegeta's fist. The taller man flew across the room, his back slamming against the wall. He scrambled to his feet, but froze at the sight of the energy ball in Vegeta's outstretched palm.

"You've seen me train, Raditz," Vegeta said calmly. "You know I can blow a hole in a mountain if I wanted to. Count yourself lucky that I'm sending you away instead of gutting you and using your worthless hide as a throw rug."

"I will be the lucky one, Vegeta," Raditz sneered. "Once Frieza gets here and sees how powerful you've become, he'll destroy you."

Vegeta let the energy in his hand dissolve and he lowered his arm. "What are you talking about?"

"My father says Frieza's afraid of losing control over the Saiyans. That's why I'm glad to be off this miserable piece of rock," Raditz said and began walking toward the door.

"Bardock is a Third Class joke! Frieza afraid of us?" Vegeta laughed. "Frieza isn't afraid of anything! That's why he's the most profitable man in the universe!"

Raditz ignored Vegeta and kept walking. Soon afterwards, Vegeta and Beli watched his pod jettison into space in one direction and Frieza's ship entering the atmosphere from the other.

Chapter 12

"These new recruits are stronger than ever," King Vegeta told the tyrant who made himself comfortable on his throne. "And with the addition of your new armor and technology, they will be able to clear an entire planet in just a couple of days."

Frieza sat with his legs crossed, his tail twitching idly as he surveyed the rows of soldiers with the scouter fixed over his eye. On either side of him stood his constant bodyguards and lackeys, Zarbon and Dodoria. Frieza dismissed the troops with a casual wave of his finger and waited patiently until the king and prince were the only Saiyans left in the room.

"Quite impressive, aren't they?" King Vegeta asked nervously after the door closed behind the last warrior. "They are the strongest Saiyans we have on the planet besides me and my son here."

Frieza looked Vegeta up and down and tapped the button on his scouter. He waited for the readout to flash and smiled. "Now that's impressive!" he said.

King Vegeta proudly put his hand on his son's shoulder. "He will be a fine ruler while I am away supervising the troops."

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary," Frieza said as he stood to face the king, Zarbon and Dodoria hurrying to his side. "I am quite capable of doing that task myself. On the other hand, I am looking for a successor." He pointedly looked at Vegeta. "Someone I can teach and train in my own fashion. I think I have just found him."

"Now wait a minute!" King Vegeta protested. "Vegeta is my son and the future ruler of this planet!"

"Not anymore." Frieza raised up to hover just above the ground and floated toward the door. "Zarbon, please show our new guest to his room on my ship."

"No!" King Vegeta shouted, pushing Zarbon away from Vegeta, who stood in silent shock. Zarbon was about to strike back, but Frieza raised his hand. He stared intently at King Vegeta until the Saiyan began to gasp for breath, his hands clawing at his throat.

"You should know by now, you stupid monkey, that I always get what I want," Frieza said calmly as the king dropped to his knees in pain. He then turned to Vegeta. "You would be smart to learn from your father's mistakes. With me, you will become more powerful than you ever imagined and command your own armies. Without me, you will be eliminated like the pesky monkeys you are."

Vegeta was still unable to speak and watched helplessly as his father fought against the unseen force strangling him. The power of the smaller man was both frightening and intriguing to Vegeta. Frieza laughed and broke his hold. The king lay gasping like a fish out of water while his son was led away by the tyrant's bodyguards.

"Zarbon, I'm feeling generous today," Frieza said before they reached his space ship. "Why don't you take the young prince here back into the palace to say goodbye to his father and anyone else he feels he can't live without."

"Certainly, Lord Frieza," Zarbon said with a bow and a sly smile. He then followed Vegeta back to the throne room while Dodoria accompanied Frieza to the ship.

"Don't worry, son," King Vegeta whispered. "I will lead an attack on Frieza's ship and you will be safely home before nightfall."

"Yes, sir," Vegeta said, knowing there was no way even their strongest troops would be able to stand long against Frieza's powers.

Vegeta went to explain the situation to Beli. With Zarbon watching and listening, he wasn't able to properly show his affections, but she understood. She was even able to restrain her tears as she wished him well and promised to take care of Ruga, and his child, herself.

Then, with nothing else to keep him in the palace, Zarbon escorted him to his new home, Frieza's ship.

Chapter 13

"Welcome to my ship," Frieza said with a cold smile. "I'm sure I will enjoy having you here."

"Thank you," Vegeta answered cautiously, keeping as much distance from him and Dodoria as the control room would allow. His new armor was tight, but easy to move in and he was quickly becoming used to the new scouter affixed over one eye.

"Tell me. Will you miss this miserable rock?" Frieza asked, motioning to the screen that showed Planet Vegeta shrinking in size as they left the atmosphere. When Vegeta remained silent, Frieza sighed and turned off the screen. "Sorry I kept you waiting. Zarbon found something he thought would interest me."

"Is that so?" Vegeta said, not even mildly curious as to what the tall, green bodyguard would find interesting on his planet.

"Do you understand why you are here?" Frieza asked. Vegeta crossed his arms, but did not answer. "You are here to learn how to become the most powerful being in the universe," Frieza said. "It's true I was impressed by your power level. It is quite high compared to the other Saiyans. But what you lack is the proper training and...motivation...to become the greatest."

"You mean a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

Frieza froze. Fear showed on his face for an instant, only to be replaced by anger. "I'm talking about becoming my successor!" he roared. "My adopted son! But, I cannot tolerate weakness of any kind!" He floated toward the door and gestured for Vegeta to follow. "Your first lesson will begin immediately."

He led Vegeta to a small, empty room and stood before a monitor built into the wall. Dodoria closed the door and stood like a large rock in front of it.

"The first thing you will learn is that a powerful ruler has no heart. He has no ties to any planet, any race, or...anyone." Frieza pressed a button on the monitor and another room flashed on the screen. This one containing a very familiar face.

"Beli?" Vegeta took an involuntary step towards the screen before catching the look on Frieza's face. A look of complete understanding and sadistic mirth.

"Beli. A Tuffle, isn't she?" Frieza asked, running his finger over her image on the screen.

Vegeta tensed, his hands curling to fists. He wanted to fly into Frieza, but first had to know what he had planned. Behind him, Dodoria chuckled.

"Zarbon tells me you asked this slave to look after your son when it is born. Yet you did not say goodbye to the mother. That interested me greatly," Frieza purred, making the hairs on the back of Vegeta's neck stand on end. "Why would a prince make it a point to say goodbye to a palace slave and not his mate?"

Vegeta had to use all his energy to keep his feet on the ground and his fists at his side. His jaw ached from clenching his teeth to keep from demanding Beli's release.

"And," Frieza continued, enjoying Vegeta's discomfort, "when Zarbon told her she was invited onto my ship at your request, she practically raced him aboard. Quite a faithful servant, wouldn't you say, Vegeta? The problem is . . . I don't want her here."

"Then take her back," Vegeta ground out from between his bared teeth.

"No. I don't think so," Frieza said. "I guess I'll just have to dispose of her."

Vegeta lost control. He flew at Frieza in a blind rage, prepared to give the evil tyrant everything he had in his attack. In the back of his mind, he envisioned his fist going completely through Frieza's head. But his hand was stopped just centimeters from its mark.

Frieza stood smirking at Vegeta's surprise as he hung there in midair. When he looked behind him, he realized Dodoria had moved even faster than he could have imagined and was now holding onto Vegeta's ankle.

"Now that's no way to treat your host," Dodoria said, shaking a finger at him.

Vegeta attacked Dodoria with all the ferocity he could muster, but none of his punches or kicks landed on the fat bodyguard. He even had the audacity to look amused by the Saiyan's attempts. The harder Vegeta tried, the easier it seemed to be for Dodoria to block.

"That's enough playing, Dodoria," Frieza said, already bored by the display.

"Yes, Lord Frieza." With a punch so fast he wasn't even able to see it, Vegeta found himself lying in a heap on the floor at Frieza's feet.

"Remember, Vegeta, no ties to anyone," Frieza said and motioned to Dodoria. Vegeta was drug to his feet and made to face the screen. "A truly powerful warrior would feel nothing if this were to happen."

On the monitor, Vegeta watched helplessly as Zarbon entered the picture. At first, Beli was delighted to see him, expecting him to lead her to Vegeta, but her smile turned to a look of horror as Zarbon advanced menacingly toward her.

"Stop!" Vegeta cried out. When he realized he couldn't break free of Dodoria's iron grip, he gave in. "I'll do anything you want! Just stop this!"

Frieza pressed a button and Zarbon paused, his hand poised for a crushing blow to Beli's head. Calmly, he turned around and left the room, leaving her sobbing in fear and alone once more.

"Sometimes," Frieza said, taking hold of Vegeta's chin so he was unable to look away, "the only way to fix something is to break it first. That female is going to die, you know. But how slowly and painfully is up to you. Prove to me she means nothing to you and I promise her a merciful death."

Dodoria set Vegeta on his own feet and released his arms. Vegeta stood, defeated, before Frieza's smug gaze. He would just as soon give his own life for that of Beli's, but knew that wasn't possible. He'd seen and heard enough of Frieza's power to know he could make her suffer for a very long time.

"Your assignment is to stand by and watch her die," Frieza said simply and floated out of the room. Before the door closed behind him, he added, "Remember, if you interfere or show any signs of emotion, her torture will drag out as long as I wish. Detach yourself completely and she will not suffer."

Dodoria stood, arms crossed, and watched Vegeta. The smile on his face made Vegeta sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe he was stuck on this ship with these powerful, demented beings and there was nothing he could do about it. Would he be able to restrain himself and watch Beli be murdered?

Chapter 14

"Vegeta!"

Beli's voice was music to his ears, even under such extreme circumstances. She was about to run to him, but caught sight of Dodoria in the corner. Instead, she stood still and waited to see what was going on. After the frightening episode with the green bodyguard, she wasn't about to trust anyone on this ship.

It was all Vegeta could do to keep from pulling her into the safety of his arms. He could only guess what the sadistic Frieza would do to her if he did. Instead, he stood as if frozen by Frieza's powers, his facial expression carefully free of emotion.

His concern for her was the only thing that kept his body immobile while she was tortured and beaten before him. Inside, though, his head ached, his stomach churned, and his heart screamed for him to intervene. His muscles were so tense, he felt they were in danger of snapping and his energy level rose and fell so rapidly he knew he would lose control, even explode, if it went on much longer.

At one point, Beli lunged at Vegeta for support. He gasped at the amount of pain he saw in her eyes, but still did not reach out for her. Her hand touched his armor and he felt a burning sensation in his chest. The symbol over Beli's heart glowed for a brief moment, then faded away completely.

Vegeta blinked, unable to believe what he'd just seen as she was dragged back to the middle of the room. How could a mark like that just disappear? Did it have something to do with the odd pain on his own skin over his heart?

Then something strange happened. Although his eyes were still open, he no longer saw what was going on. A red haze covered his vision, bringing with it an unusual calmness. The screams were quieted by a low humming in his ears and even the scent of blood and scorched flesh wasn't as prevalent as before.

Vegeta relaxed and crossed his arms, now leaning casually against the wall with one boot resting atop the other. It surprised him how at ease he suddenly was. The feeling was not only welcome, it was embraced. His heart had completely shut down and let his warrior blood take over. He felt empowered. He felt in control. He felt alive. Thoughts of Beli and his home planet were completely eradicated. He now thought only of himself, thirsted only for power, craved only the thrill of the fight.

More regal than even his father could master, Vegeta strode across the room, oblivious to the commotion going on around him. He looked and felt more like a warrior prince than he ever had. Enough so, that Zarbon and Dodoria paused to watch him. Just as Vegeta reached the door, it slid open to reveal a very satisfied looking Frieza.

Chapter 15

Vegeta's hands shook so hard the crystal ball dropped from between them. It landed with a soft thud on the plush carpeting of the bedroom floor and went blank. He didn't need to see what happened next anyway. Those images were permanently burned into his memory even though all this time had passed since Frieza's demise.

Frieza had commended him, even fawned over him, for his new outlook on life. One that didn't allow silly sentimental feelings to cloud judgment or hinder the accessibility of your final goal. He looked as proud as any real father would, but Vegeta was not fooled. He knew he was just as expendable to Frieza as Beli had been. The trick was to keep on his good side until the right moment arrived to break free.

Staring down at his own distorted image reflected in the lifeless crystal ball, Vegeta understood what happened. When Beli touched him, knowing she was on the verge of death, her brand had disappeared because she negated his ownership of her. Without that, he was free from feeling any obligation towards her well-being.

The gesture did more than that. The brand seared his heart, sealing his love and all memory of her deep down inside where it lay dormant for these many years. She saved him from himself as well as Frieza by making him a cold, heartless killer. By forgetting her, he was able to survive without going crazy with grief. Even when he found out his father had perished along with the entire Planet Vegeta, including his unborn son, he'd been able to carry on without guilt.

He also realized, now, that she somehow understood the situation he'd been in. As a lifelong slave, Beli recognized another one when she saw them, even if they were dressed in the latest armor and technology. When Vegeta watched her take her last breaths in the crystal ball, he saw no regret or animosity. Her face was calm, and acceptance shone in her eyes. She bore him no ill will.

So why the dreams? Why was he haunted by memories locked away for so long? Why was his family put in harm's way because of this ghost from his past?

Vegeta stood and stretched his aching muscles. He could barely believe the day was already almost over. Even though his dreams didn't last long during the night, the replaying of them had taken hours.

Bulma had left him to watch the ball alone, and now he was grateful that she hadn't insisted on watching it with him. It was painful enough to see by himself. Having her see that side of him would have been more of a blow to his pride than he was willing to admit. Now, knowing his family would be eagerly waiting for him to emerge from the bedroom, he wasn't ready to face them. It was such a shock to see so much he'd forgotten, even he didn't know how to process it all.

Leaving the ball where it had dropped, Vegeta went to the window, opened it wide, and silently flew off into the late afternoon sky.

Chapter 16

It was nearly morning by the time Vegeta headed back towards the Capsule Corp. and his sleeping family. The window still stood open in silent invitation and he hovered just outside it, looking in. Bulma lay snuggled deep under the covers against the cool night air and Vegeta had to smile at the pillow she'd plumped up against her back in his usual position.

He'd spent the night sitting next to a river that closely resembled that of the one he now remembered from his childhood. In the calm setting, he was able to think through what the crystal ball showed him and his feelings that threatened to overtake him. At first he tried to deny that what he'd seen bothered him in the least. After all, it was ancient history. Something that happened so long ago he could barely remember it.

But that wasn't true. Vegeta could now remember everything. He could see Beli's face, smell the scent of baking in her hair, hear her soft voice, even taste and feel her skin. It was almost as if it had all happened just yesterday.

He then felt such extreme anger that he ended up blasting a mountaintop to rubble to relieve his frustrations. He was mad at his father for not being strong enough to stand against Frieza. He was mad at Frieza for taking his freedom, murdering his love, and destroying his planet. He was even mad at Beli for locking his memories and feelings away and mad that he was now having to deal with them.

But mostly he was mad at himself. If he'd told his father about Beli in the first place, maybe they could have had more time together. They may have had to leave the planet, but they could have still been together today with a family of their own.

The emotional turmoil had taken its toll on Vegeta. He wasn't used to feeling like this. He was used to always being in control of things. But how could he control the memories in his dreams?

Depression set in and he sulked by the river until the stars shone bright overhead. Vegeta laid back and watched the stars. He thought about all the planets he'd seen - and destroyed. What kind of person would he have been if he hadn't been with Frieza? If he hadn't fought so many battles? If he'd never heard of the planet Earth?

A revelation hit him like one of Kakarot's Spirit Bombs. Here he was feeling sorry for himself for something he was remembering from ages ago, and forgetting what he had right now! He had a strong, feisty woman that loved him and a son to make any father proud. Beli would be happy for him. He decided right then and there that no matter what had happened in the past, he would accept it as something he just had to go through to get to who and where he was today.

Silently, Vegeta floated in the window and closed it behind him. Even though the urge to climb into bed next to Bulma was strong, there was something else he wanted to do first. He left without a sound and stood just outside Trunks' bedroom.

The sleeping teen was sprawled across the rumpled sheets, snoring softly. Vegeta could see so much of Bulma in their son. Even though he wondered what kind of family he would have had with Beli, and how strong his Saiyan child would have grown up to be, he could not imagine having a better son than Trunks.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered from behind him. Without taking his eyes off Trunks, he reached around and pulled her in front of him. Her back fit perfectly against his chest as he hugged her shoulders. Together, they stood watching their son sleep.

"Trunks is the same age I was in my dreams," Vegeta whispered. He then sighed, his breath tickling Bulma's neck above the collar of her robe. "I had forgotten."

"Forgotten what?" she whispered back. "What were your dreams about?" When Vegeta didn't answer, Bulma regretted asking. "You don't have to tell me...if you don't want to."

Vegeta hugged her tighter and kissed the side of her neck. "Maybe...one day."

"Well, I'm glad you're back," Bulma said and turned so she could slip her arms around his waist. She looked at him with an impish grin. "Want to go back to the bedroom?"

"Yes. I do," he answered, finally tearing his gaze from Trunks. He looked at Bulma and smiled. "And tell Trunks when he wakes up that he can train on his own today. I'm sleeping in."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note_**

 _Thanks for reading "Branded"! Sorry it wasn't separated into chapters, but I didn't know how to do that when I first posted it, and I didn't want to mess with it once I figured it out._

 _This was originally written around 2004 or so. I'm still a big fan of Vegeta after all these years. When I was first exposed to the wonderful world of anime/manga, I couldn't believe the complexity of the characters. There's enough blank spots in Vegeta's storyline to let your imagination run wild!_

 _Much love,_

 _D_


End file.
